As the internet develops, users are increasingly demanding better internet security features.
The current browsers have the following issues: any user can use the private browsing mode of the browser and access the bookmarks saved under the private browsing mode, and the bookmarks saved under the private browsing mode is not truly private; in the traceless browsing mode, the browser cannot save any browsing history, bookmarks and other webpage data that the user desires to save as private information.
Thus, there is a need to provide a browser that saves browsing history, bookmarks and other webpage data that a user wish to save as private information inaccessible to other users.